Black Ops
by RealDove-Staar
Summary: War. A single word can change the lives of so many. Families die, people turn against each other. It is pure chaos. War is human nature's worst and best feature. It never ends. there is no winning or losing. Yet there are people who specialize in the impossible. They are the ones who win. Rated M for blood an Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Step by step

Heart to heart

Left right left

We all fall down

Like toy soldiers

Limb from limb

Torn apart

We never win

But the battle wages on

We're Toy Soldiers

**Welllllll I am starting a nw story! This time it will not be discontinued. **


	2. Delta Force Team Lava

Ages:

Sonic: 23

Amy: 21

Shadow: 23

Maria: 21

? POV

War. That is what started this. I look up at the grey sky, heavy with enemy little birds and bombs. Missiles were being launched left to right, some missing and some finding their marks. Others strayed onto innocents. The city of New York was in ruins. Hotels were damaged beyond repair, houses collapsed, and millions dead. Our mission was to destroy the jamming device and to help repel Russian forces. We never failed. And we won't start this time. We are the Delta Team, Lava.

Yeah, I know, lame name. Well our 'brilliant leader', Blue, came up with it. He was our sniper at hand. Crimson, our run in person, was currently glaring at him in the small space of the heli, flown by our tecnitian, Robot. She Was trying to dodge the missiles coming at us and to stop the two idiots from bickering. Oh, and who am I? I am the stealth person, Rose. Yeah, pretty much a cliche since my name was-

Before I could finish my thought, our heli crashed. Hit in the tail by a Stinger. Ouch. A few moments later, I find myself being poked by Blue, yelling at me to get my sorry *ss off the ground. I muffled a groan in my now scorched black gloves and grabbed my Sniper Rifle and my AK-47. Grabbing a few flash grenades and frags from Robot, I made my way out the wreckage, only to be meet with bullets coming at me.

One hit my arm, another grazed my ear, yet I managed to dodge most of them. I crouched behind a stack of boxes placed as a barricade. Bullets bounced off the metal and Blue began yelling orders.

"Crimson, Robot, I want you two to cover the right while me and Rose cover the left until Screecher gets here. got it?" We all nodded and split. I ran into a building on my left and up the stairs, killing an unsuspecting guard silently with my death blade. I took position by a window and loaded my sniper. Looking out the window, I focused on two unlucky lots right below me. Two bullets in the noggin and they were out, blood and brains spraying the concrete.

As I am sitting here, shooting the people too far away from my comrades, I start wondering, how can killing be so easy? On tv a din school, we learn it is wrong to take another's life. But maybe that is why I am a killer today. That incident, that happened years ago, was what turned me into cold eyes Rose, a teammate on the Delta Force Lava. And I am proud.

A/N

Hi all. Recent update to Black ops. Hope you like. r&R please! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Agent Rose

I continued shooting my enemies below me. A few have figured it out and shot at me. I shot them down but it seemed I missed one. A bullet hit my arm. I cursed under my breath and checked the small hole now leaking my life.

"I NEED BACK UP HERE!" I turned my attention back to the matter at hand to see Shadow being assaulted on all sides. Ignoring the pain, I aimed carefully and shot each one down. Shadow took down the last few and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked and decided to move to the roof. Moving quietly, I reached a ladder. I holstered my gun and got out my knife. Placing the blade between my teeth, I climbed to the top, careful to make sure people were around. I spotted two snipers and made my way up as quietly as I could. As I went for the kill, my injury shot pain through my arm. I hissed by accident and my knife fell out of my hand.

"Shit." The two snipers smirked and advanced on me. One with blue eyes and grey quills looked my up and down before chuckling.

"Aww. Little girl hurt? Hey Ben, she could be a keeper for Kony, just like that little blue hedgehog with green eyes. Boy wasn't she a pretty one?" The two men chortled and the other blood red cat came at me with rope.

"Hold your hands behind your back now girly." I smirked and slowly lowered my hands behind my back. As he advanced, I grabbed my spare pistol and shot straight in the old man's eye. He fell dead and before the other could lay a finger on the trigger, I shot him in the knee.

"That is for the poor girl you killed," I said, venom dripping from my voice. As I aimed, he began laughing like a mad man.

"That girl didn't die, she was brought in as a pleasure slave for Kony. Heh, he would have loved you. She put up quite a fight too, until we killed her sister. Dreef? Beef? No... Her sisters name was Leaf. Man was she nice for a 14 year old..." He laughed and I knew what they had done. He raped the poor girl and then killed her, while her sister was left for pain for the rest of her life. I snarled and pulled the trigger on his other knee. He screamed. I grabbed his head and brought it close to mine.

"You are a bastard. I hope you rot in hell." I pushed him off the three story high building, hearing the sickening crunch of his body hitting the pavement. Sighing, I shook my head to get back in the game. I grabbed the bullets out of the other snipers and traded my scope or the red dotted sight one on the enemies. Looking through, I saw my leader signaling us to meet him at the corner of the street. A huge tank sat behind him, shooting bullets and raining bombs. Striker was here.

I jumped off the building. Grabbing the rail of the fire escape, I swung from rail to rail until I landed. My leader met me as I ran at the corner.

"We are almost at the objective. I need you to scout ahead and plant this c4 on their tank, striker can't get close with it still here. Understand?" I saluted before replying with a yes sir. I made my way to the back alley and smiled as I killed another guard silently with my knife. I love this job.

? POV

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Aiiiiiiii!

That's all we could here. The pained screams of the girl being torchured for tonight. I laid my black ears against my head and continued working on the door. We are getting out, tonight.

"Got it." I held open the final door to freedom as a purple hedgehog with red eyes, a light blue hedgehog with green eyes, a dark grey cat with one grey one blue eye, and I went out into the storm. Lightning flashed as another ear piercing scream bellowed. We ran into the forest. My face was wet but I knew it wasn't just the rain. We were finally free.

A/N I know guys, it was a long time. But I am back! Please read and review! ^^ by the way, I do not know if I should make this a Sonamy or shadamy. Vote in your review. You can vote twice for one couple. Vote and read and review!

Disclaimer: sonic and Co don't belong to me. Everything else does.


End file.
